Roommate
by pph
Summary: What if Shendu did not posses Valmont?
1. One small change

**Roommate.**

Valmont was not happy. After contacting his men to find out what was keeping them all Ratso's response was _"flat tire"_ .So now he was currently racing to his underlings last known location to at least salvage some of the loot.

"Stop" Valmont told the driver of his truck. "Well well" he said stepping out of the truck and seeing the person standing before him. Unaware of his presence.

The air shimmers for a moment as the spectral form of Shendu appears. Looking around the vanquished dragon takes stock of the situation. He sees a capsized truck surrounded with lots of money. he sees Chan's little brat being chased around by that fool Finn. Then he looks up and spots his prey on the top of the cliff. "**Chan**"

"_this is just perfect_" Valmont thinks as he runs down the hill "_Chan's to preoccupied with his niece to notice me_".

"**Now is the perfect time to take Chan's body and make it mine"** Shendu thinks as he flies to the top of the cliff.

Valmont picks up speed when nearing Chan's location. Grinning as his nemeses is completely fixated on the girl, who seems to have problems with her jet-pack "_time to rid myself of this pest"_ he thinks.

"**It is now or never. Chan's body is right for the picking**" Shendu thinks as he speeds towards his quarry. **"Soon I will free my brethren"**

Valmont can't help but smile as his kick connects with Chan's back. Knocking him off the cliff. that smile quickly vanishes as something hits him in the chest.

Shendu's eyes widen in surprise as Chan is knocked off the cliff by Valmont. Mere moments before he could posses him. At the same time he realizes he is going too fast. And once he possesses Valmont his siblings curse will not allow him to leave.

Desperately trying to think of something Shendu does not notice the small orange blur entering his vision.

Valmont slowly gets up wondering what hit him. When he hears a long cry. Looking around his eyes widen in horror at the sound's source.

As Shendu feels the locking-curse taking effect. He realizes something is wrong. The body is smaller than he expected and feels familiar?. He opens his new eyes and looks down at himself. Upon seeing the orange hoodie, realization hits him as Po Kong Kong an all-you-can-eat buffet. **"NOOOOOO"**

At first glance Chan's little brat standing before him. Would be an excellent opportunity for revenge. If not for the Blood red eyes. And the obvious evil aura surrounding her.

The words she spoke however chilled him to the bone. Not because of their meaning. But because they are spoken in the voice that haunts his nightmares.

"**Greetings Valmont, it would appear we have much to discuss"**

To be continued.

**Author note**

**I created this story in response to**** Eduard Kassel**** and Nocturne no Kitsune's ****dark jade Project.**

**They make great story's and I just got inspired.**

**I have a busy life so I don't know when I have time to write. None the les I hope you enjoy the story.**

**(PS And a big applause to whoever guesses the reverence to the show I put in the title)**


	2. Evil revealed

"I'll take the guy in the ninja suit." Black to Jackie as they are cornered by shadowkhan.

(season 2 episode 2)

Roommate chapter 2.

Evil revealed.

I do not own Jackie Chan adventures or any of its characters.

"We must have left millions on that beach. What is the deal big V?" Finn says as the dark hand enters their hideout "and what is Chan's brat doing here?" He continues trying to grasp Jade's shoulder.

Only to get thrown back in to his comrades arms. "**Do not touch me you fool**"

At those words and voice a collective gasp escapes the three enforcers.

"O oh"

"Shendu ?"

"He's back" Ratso says. "Here are your talismans Mr. Shendu" Chow says. "We were just taking care of them for you." Ratso added. As they all laid the talismans at the possessed girls feet, before quickly heading toward the door.

Only to be caught by surprise when Shendu suddenly appears before them. and slams the door shut. "**Keep your talismans they no longer matter to me**." He says before suddenly grabbing his/her head.

"What happened?" She says before looking up to see the enforcers staring at her "Wow what are you guys doing here?" Jade says startled. Before looking around and saying "Better yet what am I doing here?" "Um kid Shendu is back" Finn says. "What where." Jade says now really startled "inside you." Ratso comments. "You're kidding right?" Jade says eying the enforcers warily. Before letting out a gasp as she catches her reflection in a nearby refrigerator.

"Whoa! mega bad day" Jade says upon seeing the ghostly visage of Shendu overshadowing her own. **"Trust me child the feeling is mutual"** Shendu says using Jade's mouth. **"But for now you and the dark hand will assist me or perish."** Before turning around in control of Jade's body again and sending out a stream of fire forcing the enforcers to jump a side.

"Got it" "Where swinging to your beat" Finn and Chow say respectively, both looking slightly crispy.

"I don't get it why kidnap Jade?" Jackie asks his friend captain black. "I don't know" was the response "If they wanted to use her as a bargain chip to make us back of, why would they leave the money in the first place?"

"It is strange." A third voice responds causing Jackie and Black to turn to the driver's seat. The speaker a serious looking man in his early seventies continues. "It does not fit their profile." "I agree with you Winston, but at the moment getting Jade back safe and sound is more important than figuring out what goes on in Valmont's head." Black says receiving nods from both men in return.

"O there's uncles shop." Jackie says is the car pulls into the street. A feeling of unease settles over its inhabitants as she car approaches the shop.

"Uncle!" Jackie cries out as they see the old man lying motionless in the doorway. rushing over they are relieved to find he is only unconscious. A sound from inside the shop draws their attention "General Grey you stay with Mr Chan, Jackie and I are going in" Black quickly orders.

"No problem kid" was the response from the elder man.

Seeing the destroyed inside of the shop and the force that must have been necessary for it Jackie can come to only one conclusion. "If this is the dark hand's work they must have used the talismans." He tells captain Black. As they go further into the shop they suddenly see two figures fleeing out the back door. Recognising one as Valmont they quickly give chase. Going into an dead end alley Jackie and Black are just in time to see Valmont and the small robed figure next to him make an impossible jump to the top of the building. "Talismans right?" Black asks his friend before they quickly follow using an fire escape.

But when they reach the top they are nowhere in sight. "Why did they take one of uncle's books?" Jackie thinks out loud having seen the smaller figure carrying it.

His question goes unanswered however as he and captain Black suddenly find themselves surrounded by shadowkhan. "But I don't understand." Jackie says as the shadowkhan back the two heroes into a corner. "Valmont cant summon the shadowkhan, only Shendu.." He trails of.

"**Reports of my demise have been greatly ****exaggerated**** Chan"** As both Jackie and Black turn to the source of the voice they both let out a gasp. Standing there beside Valmont is the robed figure they had been chasing only now the hood was down revealing the face of Jade staring down at them with red pupil les eyes. **"Destroy them."** Jade says with the voice of Shendu as she turns around and walks away, a smiling Valmont right behind. The two quickly disappear out of sight as the shadowkhan swoop down on the two shocked heroes.

**Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but real live does not give me much time to write.**

**Plus I'm still making the step from writing small chapters in online interactive stories to writing full story's myself. I will be working on updating my other stories next so it might be a while before the next chapter comes out. In the meantime I will be putting up a poll of which demon should come out first please vote and enjoy this latest instalment of roommate.**

**P.S.**

**Before anyone asks General Winston Grey is an OC I created to fill certain plot holes. I would like to hear peoples opinion about him for future improvement. Also if you like the quote above I might put one in every chapter from now on.**


End file.
